


got you!

by buckys_cherry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_cherry/pseuds/buckys_cherry
Summary: reader decides to play a prank on a peacefully snoozing bucky





	got you!

**Author's Note:**

> this was a cute lil idea i thought of while watching a jenna marbles video (i love her and julien sm), please excuse any mistakes- i didnt have much time to review this, enjoy <3

"psst..sammy! sammy sammy sammy!!!" 

sam groans, looking up from his laptop at the practically vibrating with excitement girl standing in his doorway. "how many times do i have to tell you? (y/n) stop calling me that," he gives you a look, which only makes your shit-eating grin grow. 

"sorry, sammy," you chirp, sitting on the edge of his desk. 

he rolls his eyes at your childish behavior, trying to hide a fond smile and leans back in his chair, "what do you want, you little brat?" 

"bucky fell asleep on the couch. 'm gonna prank him!" now that grabs sam's attention for sure. 

"i'm listening..." he gives you a smug grin and raises a brow as you smugly reveal the bag of makeup you were hiding behind your back. 

\--------

"stop it! that’s too much! and you're gonna wake him up!" you whisper-yell at sam, who was about to put a wax strip over bucky's eyebrows. 

he pouts, but a huge smile takes over his face as he watches you put the finishing touches on bucky's lips. 

you had gone full on glam on your bucky's face. you gave him a pretty glittery cut crease with liner and lashes and all, carved his cheeks as best you could with his growing beard, and his highlight was blinding. you finished off the look with a pretty pink glossy ombré lip. you made sure to use your softest brushes in order to not wake him up. 

honestly, he looked amazing. you had meant it to be a joke, but good lord did he look good. 

you snap a quick picture of him, not believing you actually pulled this off, and then one of you and sam making silly faces over his sleeping form. you both giggle, causing bucky to let out a snore that sounded scarily similar to a pig's snort, and start to stir, wiggling his nose. you and sam both have to cover your mouths and grab the makeup, quickly running back to the kitchen. 

the both of you get to work making your lunches in an attempt to look casual as bucky sits up and yawns, peering at you over the island. 

"hey bucky, want a grilled cheese?" you ask, holding back a giggle. 

he nods, and walks over to the counter, sitting on one of the barstools and watches you and sam skirt around eachother. 

\--------

its around dinner time when bucky finally realizes that his face is beat to the gods. 

steve, natasha, and the others had just returned from a mission and walked into the living area where you, sam, and bucky were watching a movie. you all get up to greet them, and as soon as bucky turns, they all start bursting into laughter, not knowing about your little scheme. 

"lookin' good there, bucky bear," tony teases. 

your blush as nat holds up her phone, using the front camera as a mirror, and hands it to bucky. his lips part in confusion until he sees what was on his face. 

"what the hell?!" he immediately looks at you, and you know you're caught. there's no hiding your now beat red face. you try to hide behind steve, but he just gives you a look that says you gotta own up to your actions and moves out of the way. damn cap being so, captain-ly. 

bucky takes a step forward, and you make a run for it, making him chase you down the long hallway. you try to run into you and bucky's shared room and lock the door, but he catches you before you can even get through the threshold. "gotcha, little lady," he chuckles, picking you up, closing the door, and tossing you gently onto the bed. 

you giggle and scream as bucky climbs up over you, a piece of hair falling out of his bun, and tickles you. he stops after a few tears slip from your eyes from laughter, and looks down at you, a wild look in his eyes. 

the man leans down and kisses you, trailing them up over your cheeks too. he pulls back and you whine, seeing his smeared lipstick, "buckyyyy, stopp, you're getting lipstick all over my face!" 

a dark look takes over his features and his eyes become hooded and dark, "that ain't the only place 'm gonna get lipstick all over." he growls and chuckles darkly as you gasp, hands slipping under each others shirts, and suddenly you're very, very thankful for coming up with that prank...


End file.
